


Poland's Zombie Diary

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This is the property of Poland.  Anyone reading doesn’t get to stay at my place when the zombies rise from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poland's Zombie Diary

Dear Diary,  
I finished my new home outside Warsaw today. It is totally bland looking right now. Concrete just isn’t very pretty looking. But, like, no one is going to get inside my new house. It even has a drawbridge to get inside and everything. It has walls that expand and contract. So when I want to be outside the walls will make a courtyard, then at night they will all pull back into the house. No zombies are going to be able to get to me.

Dear Diary,  
I finished my new video game today. I know America is going to totes love it. It has zombies in it too. I decided to call it Dead Island. I know, the name isn’t pretty enough. But there really isn’t room for prettiness when it comes to zombies. Well, some parts of the game are pretty. They are like, totally prettier than Left 4 Dead.

Dear Diary,  
America felt uncomfortable with the logo for Dead Island. His face got all green and gross looking. I think I’ll change it from a man being hung from a tree to a zombie standing under the tree. But once he plays it he is gonna love the American football player in it.

Dear Diary,  
I was right. He likes the Amerian football player.

Dear Diary,  
Germany does not want a copy of Dead Island :-(

Dear Diary,  
I went to the library today. It was full of zombies. They were like everywhere. So much creepier than in movies or video games. Some of them were playing games that looked kinda like pin the tail on the donkey, but it was pin the limb on the human! I almost threw up. The worst part was seeing them playing in a pool of brains! These are def the smart kind of zombie. Dumb zombies wouldn’t be smart enough to harvest all those brains and put them in the pool. They don’t have enough self-control. They’d eat them first! I’m going to go hide out in my zombie proof home. They aren’t getting my pretty little brains.

Dear Diary,  
Told America over the phone about the zombies. He’s in his safe house too now. We are going to both play some games together as long as the internet holds out. Staying away from news sites. It is going to be too hard to see everyone get eaten on the news. America agrees.

Dear Diary,  
I can hear them outside my house. They are trying to claw their way inside my home. Not even Belarus could get through the concrete slabs covering the doors and windows. They actually kinda sound like her. I hope she isn’t a zombie. Is that Lithuania’s voice? They turned him too!

Dear Diary,  
Lithuania and Belarus got inside today. They aren’t zombies! While that made me completely happers, it made me sad they got inside. Oh, and there, like, isn’t a zombie apocalypse happening. It was just a summer reading program at the library. Oopsies.

Dear Diary,  
I went to Poznan today. They had copies of Resident Evil 6! Like OMG! I thought that wasn’t coming out until October. I bought a copy. Totes fun. None of the others have copies yet. They are jealous.

Dear Diary,  
Japan was surprised I had a copy already. He asked me not to spoil it for anyone. I said I’d consider it. You should have seen his face. It was so funny. I told him I was just teasing him.

Dear Diary,  
A bunch of us are going to do a zombie walk today.

Dear Diary,  
OMG, it really happened! It finally, really happened! The zombies came back to life! They started eating the people in costume. It was freaky scary. But not as bad as some of the stuff I’ve seen. The countries that went with me to the zombie walk all made it back to the house with me.

Dear Diary,  
The zombies are boring. They are all slow and stuff. You can walk circles around them. Total letdown.

Dear Diary,  
Latvia has a lot of pent up rage. We went out to find food. The two of us got cornered by zombies and he went nuclear on them. I am glad he is on our side. We got lots of food too. We had a big meal. Ukraine and Estonia cooked it. Belarus didn’t eat much. Lithuania is worried about her.

Dear Diary,  
Today, we saw zombie Germany and Prussia outside. They were eating a person. Belarus freaked out.

Dear Diary,  
Ukraine left to go look for Russia. I wasn’t surprised Estonia tried to stop her. Was surprised when Belarus did though.

Dear Diary,  
Beat Resident Evil 6 today.

Dear Diary,  
The zombies are so dumb they are being killed by the weather, drowning themselves and by animals! The zombie virus thingy only affects humans. I was expecting it. Lots of viruses don’t cross species. 

Dear Diary,  
We were able to leave today. We haven’t found any other nations, not even Ukraine.

Dear Diary,  
We recovered the bodies of some of our fellow nations. Today was the funeral. I said the Catholic mass. 

Dear Diary,  
Bought a new diary.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Poland's zombie proof house is a reference to this: http://www.forbes.com/sites/kashmirhill/2011/05/11/houses-for-fighting-zombies-and-protecting-privacy/
> 
> 2\. Dead Island is a Polish developed video game. The logo had to be changed for sale in America and was put on List B in Germany. That doesn't ban it, but most places won't sell it at that point.
> 
> 3\. The zombies in the library bit is a reference to Zombie Prom, an event held in Mahoning County. http://poland.vindy.com/news/2012/jul/13/zombies-conquer-poland-library/
> 
> 4\. Copies of Resident Evil 6 were sold over a month early in Poznan.


End file.
